


Kinesics

by starfishing



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishing/pseuds/starfishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rhythm is difficult, a series of actions and reactions, one at a time until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinesics

It feels as though the moans are being pulled from Seiichi, dragged from his chest, leaving him breathless. He arches, squirms - there are hands all over, mouths touching - the bed is a press of bodies, but he cannot get close enough.

Fingers find his lips, slip inside because Seiichi doesn't know how to deny them. They're long, strong fingers, carrying a faint taste of grass and tangy sweetness - Gen'ichirou. Seiichi murmurs around them, lavishing attention with his tongue as best he can until they disappear again. Then they're at his entrance, coating it with his own saliva and sending delicious pinpricks of sensation through his body. He writhes, pushing down toward them, and they're gone again. Crime and punishment.

Another hand, soft-palmed but rough, wraps around his cock right at the base, and Seiichi moans sharply, bucks up into the touch. All the attentions on him seem to redouble with the sound; Renji's hand in his hair turns his head to silence him with a kiss and Masaharu's teeth on his nipple are all business now, teasing forgotten.

Everything is acute and intense, jolts of feeling like flashes of heat shooting straight for the epicenter - a nip on his ear, nails in his side, it all goes straight to his cock. It's getting to be more than he can take, and he's twisting away from Gen'ichirou, but that drives his hips to Akaya's hand, and he can't retreat from that, either.

Hiroshi's palm sliding over his stomach interrupts the current, lets him ease back down onto the bed, smoothing soothingly over skin pulled tight over muscle. The intensity of a few moments before is dimmed, and suddenly Seiichi hears his own breathing, ragged and edged with the sound of a throaty whine. He wants to shut himself up, but he isn't sure how.

Before he can find Renji to kiss him again, he catches a flash of red-pink out of the corner of his eye and feels a strong, calloused hand on his jaw, opening his mouth for him. He takes Bunta in slowly, trying not to let himself get too distracted by Jackal's mouth now opposite Niou's.

The sensations are climbing again when Gen'ichirou's fingers finally breach his entrance, and the sounds he makes with Bunta's cock in his mouth have hands fisting in his hair, pulling hard. Akaya's hands have mercifully left him now, but there's an extra mouth at his neck, sharp-toothed and eager. He can feel Renji leaning in from where he lies behind him, and when Akaya's mouth disappears, too, he imagines their lips locking, tongues tangling just beside his face.

Two fingers, now, spreading and scissoring inside of him, and Seiichi's beside himself, and so is Bunta. Seiichi's ardent moans are first muffled, then choked as Bunta bears down on him with his hips, pressing deep into him as he comes. When he pulls away, Seiichi swallows once or twice, only to find another cockhead brushing his lips within moments. Jackal has tired of exploring.

After Jackal, too, has found the back of Seiichi's throat, he retreats as well. By the time Gen'ichirou can manage three fingers with ease, everything shifts, a gradual turning. Renji sits up beneath Seiichi, steadying him with his hands, and he and Gen'ichirou position him above Renji's hips.

The slide down is agonizing, both the stretch and the filling, and the slow, slow pace of it. He could kill them both, but with his back to Renji and Akaya now coming between he and Gen'ichirou, it's hardly an option.

Akaya braces himself on hands and knees in front of Seiichi, facing Gen'ichirou, and Seiichi watches through half-lidded eyes as the younger boy is stretched and prepared. Hiroshi and Masaharu are thorough, and Akaya is mewling by the time Gen'ichirou guides him onto Seiichi's cock.

Fullness behind and tightness in front; a whining noise escapes Seiichi as Akaya settles onto his lap and their sounds blend together. He almost doesn't see Gen'ichirou coming to kneel face-to-face with Akaya, but he couldn't miss the sudden cries Akaya puts up when he starts stroking their cocks together.

The rhythm is difficult, a series of actions and reactions, one at a time until the end. Masaharu and Hiroshi interrupt as they will, reaching across one lap, between two people, to touch one another as they kneel on either side of the foursome.

It is no test of endurance, but Akaya comes next, and Seiichi can't help thinking how well he's held up until now. The younger boy spasms around Seiichi and into Gen'ichirou's hand, and half-shouts before Gen'ichirou's mouth has found his, no doubt roughly.

This is it, then - Seiichi can't hold out much longer, especially when Hiroshi's teeth and tongue are at his ear, familiarity without warning, and Masaharu has claimed the other side of his neck. They're coaxing him to the edge, but he doesn't need much encouragement. Akaya is still rocking against him feverishly, moaning and mewling into Gen'ichirou's mouth, and Renji's gentle, shallow thrusts have yet to slow.

It's a swelling, a tightening and a bursting, with a rush of heat and an explosion of light in an absence of sound. All the motion winds to a halt, and Seiichi snaps, throwing his head back on Renji's shoulder with a long, keening wail. He drowns out Renji's gasps and subtle catches of breath, Gen'ichirou's deep-chested groans, Hiroshi's low, throaty moans and Masaharu's classy string of curses. There's no order to it, no definition between one and the next, and until the fervor subsides, each of them is clinging tightly to the other.

The first thing Seiichi becomes aware of is a low, guttural sobbing, the sound of being overwhelmed. It takes Gen'ichirou and Renji's arms around him before he knows that it's _him_ making the noise, and buries his face in Akaya's shoulder to quiet himself. He's really crying, and it's enough to unnerve Masaharu, who escapes to sprawl on the other side of the bed like a huge, lazy cat. Hiroshi is quick to join him.

Softly, at his ear, Renji whispers soothing words and sounds. Seiichi's sure they make sense, but he's not sure how. His mind is in pieces, drowned in the mess of sensation. Exhaustion is quickly setting in, so he simply obliges when Gen'ichirou moves to reclaim Akaya and Renji gently unseats Seiichi from his lap.

They tangle themselves with the other four, Akaya's face in Renji's chest and Gen'ichirou's arms draped possessively over Seiichi and Akaya, his fingers laced with Renji's at Akaya's hip. Masaharu's head is pillowed on Bunta's thigh, Hiroshi pinned beneath Masaharu in some form of cat paralysis, and Jackal is curled sleepily around Bunta at the edge of the bed.

Seiichi forces his eyes to stay open just a bit longer to watch the rest of them settle down. They are his team, after all, and even if - no, _because_ they cater to him, he has to take care of all of them in turn. It isn't long before he's sound asleep as well, though, and it is Renji who is the last to drift off, his eyes finally slipping shut against the first rays of morning coming through the window.


End file.
